Businesses and other organizations generally rely on automated response telephony systems in order to serve a large segment of customers while containing costs. Such systems usually utilize automated audio menus or scripts that can be played back when a call is established between a calling device, such as a mobile phone, and an automated response telephony system. Playback of the automated audio menus typically provides the available menu options relatively slowly and sequentially. In addition, automated audio menus are sometimes altered, so a previously familiar selection via a touch-tone telephone (e.g., pressing number 1) directs the caller to a different branch of an automated menu tree than it did last time it was selected.